Stamina: Power Resources Book 2
by Reliable
Summary: Sasuke was in for a big surprise when he thought the killer was dead. How far will he go this time to get his revenge? Or will he back-down just to be with his parents again?


**A/N: Well... um... heres what you guys have been waiting on for like forever. I just typed it. Hope you guys love it! It took me so long to post it, because I wanted it to be just as amazing as my chapter one for the first book. So like I said before I hope you guys love it. Because it really makes me a better writer when I read your opinions no matter good or bad.**

"How could I have been so stupid? I should of known he would be gone. Ugh!" I said.

I continued. "Out of scary or thrilling movie I have seen at the end of the killer is always gone when you check. Then they continue it with a sequel and make the killer pop back up again. Wow! Like I said before "How could I have been so stupid? I should of known he would be gone!" I said once again.

I wasn't shocked. But, I was a little surprised. I know he would be gone, because ever since he fell off of the building I didn't check to see if he was there. Actually, the thought _to check_ never came to my mind. I turned my body around in a way that made me seem like a robot. I started walking away towards the side of the house, taking the path that would get me out of the backyard. I started to walk past the house and into the street. I stood there right in the middle of the street looking at my shadow on the ground. I liked the way how big it looked on the ground. I saw a light start to appear on the side of this car on the edge of the street. I looked back up towards the direction the car was coming. I placed my hands behind my back, so I wouldn't move out of the way when the car came. I opened my eyes like I was ready for what was about to happen next. I wasn't scared at all! The light disappeared on the car and now and was flashing right in front of my face. I was blinded. I didn't know how close or how far it was away from me. I turned my head and pieced my lips together. I wanted the car to speed up and hit me with full speed. "Here I come Mom and Dad" I said to myself. I guess the car knew what I wanted, because some strange reason he sped up. And I could tell that his control of the car started to steady up. _What a huge convience._ My body had that urge to run back on the sidewak. But I fought the urge and just stood there. The car at first looked like a mini sized car. But as it got closer I finally noticed that the car that was about to hit me was a truck. Not just any truck an SUV. Now that's when the point came when I was scared... because what if the truck hit me, but I didn't die. I would probably be gravely injured for the rest of my life. The car was at a distance that seven-average-sized-people could fit between us. I immediatly jumped out of the way. I jumped on the right side of the street, the same side that Granny Tsuande lived on. The distance that I jumped was just right to get me from in front of the truck. But when I made it on the side walk the bottom part of my body landed on the curb on the street which scrapped my knee. But the reason why I am taking it so seriously is because the cut was a cut that deeper than anyone I have ever had. I just crawled into the grass that was right in front of me and stood up. I dusted myself off and began my path to my Granny Tsunade's house. I didn't knock on her front door. I just turned the knob and walked in like it was my house. I felt disrespectful, but I got over it in a blink of an eye. I walked straight to the kitchen. I thought she would be in there because the last time I was in her house she was. I walked in the there and looked straight at her kitchen table. She wasn't there. I walked over to the spot that we were making our tea at, to see if she was on her knees going through the cabinets. She was. But she wasn't in the process of doing that. She was laying there on the floor holding her neck. It was blood gushing out of her neck. I guess she thought holding her neck would make it stop. But, it didn't. Blood was all of the kitchen floor. And I noticed that once my eye sight started to blur I could see that she lost full pulse in her neck. Her skin was transforming pale white very slowly. The blood stopped coming out. And she was dead.

"Granny Tsunade?" I asked. "You can't be dead." I continued. "You are the only one I have left please! Please don't leave me!" I said.

But I knew my "mini speech" wasn't going to bring her back. Nor was my wimpy tears. I just had to suck it all up. I tried to forget about it. And I did. I started my path towards the back door, because it was the closest. I placed my hand on the knob and opened the door just a crack. At that instant another door opened. And someone else was in the house.

**A/N: Did you guys love it or like it? I think you loved it. Remember leave as many comments as you can because I want this story to be just as awesome as the first one! It's going to be very hard to do LOL! but with you all here as support I think it will be easy! LOVE YOU GUYS! Well... um... goodbye! -Reliable**


End file.
